


On the Hokage's order

by Sylencia



Series: My female HashiMada AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Genderbend, NSFW, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara has settled into her new position as Hokage and decides to play a little with her power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Hokage's order

**Author's Note:**

> It is set in the same AU as my other fem!HashiMada fic :)

It had been two weeks already and Madara still had a hard time believing it. Every morning when she woke up, she still thought about what happened, about how her life changed and it seemed so unreal. She didn’t know if she really deserved it, if she could continue like that for as long as it was needed but day after day, she was feeling more and more comfortable with it and sometimes, she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

But it had been a big change in her life and she really wanted to make things right. For one of the first times in her life, Madara was feeling like she was trusted and it was her duty to make sure everything was going to go right.

She was alone when she woke up, but as it was too early, she had decided to stay here for a couple of minutes more. It was rare that she was being lazy, but with all the work she had been doing for the last few days, she decided that for once, she had the right. She wasn’t late anyway, it was still really early and she was going to be the first there.

Somehow she kind of missed her previous life, when all was simple, when she could do whatever she wanted, but her new life wasn’t that bad. After all, Hashirama was helping a lot and it allowed her to be comfortable enough with it really quickly. Now she acted only on instinct, even if she couldn’t ignore some rules, but she didn’t mind. She really was happy about her new situation.

Dressing and making sure she looked okay, Madara sighed, ready for her day to begin, and left her home, heading toward the administration tower. She loved it when Konoha seemed so calm, so peaceful. It felt like war was finally over, even if she knew well that it was never over. Any day they could receive a message from the daimyo, announcing that they had to fight again. But she hoped it wouldn’t happen. Last time she had to make this kind of announcement with Hashirama, it wasn’t so easy.

It was just after the unplanned festival in Konoha’s streets. She too had a hard time pushing away her joy to focus on their mission, when the previous night her and Hashirama finally became close, but to see the happiness fade from the citizens face .. This made her feel really bad and she didn’t want it to happen again.

Today seemed to be a beautiful day. Even when it was still dark, Madara couldn’t see clouds in the sky and she really wanted to have a peaceful day. For two weeks now, she couldn’t have a moment for herself, all alone, she made sure to work as much as she could the last few days, hoping it meant having nothing to do today. Just so she could rest. Somehow.

She arrived at the office without getting bothered and smiled as she sat in the large chair that now belonged to her. It had been a surprise, really, and she never thought people would actually want to see her in this seat but here she was, and she loved it. Not for the power, nor the title, not even the lame clothes.

Madara loved to be the Hokage, because she deeply cared for the village and its citizens.

The office, only lightened up by some candles and oil lamps, was as tidy as possible but Madara knew well it wasn’t going to last. The mornings always were so busy, even with the work she did the past few days, and she’d have to concentrate the best she could and try now to show how annoying the paperwork was. She really wanted people to see how invested she was in her work.

It was calm for now but messages would come, and the teams for the reports and many people she didn’t even remember the name of, for the village’s security and she’d have to answer the same questions for the hundredth time but it was alright. She accepted the job and she wasn’t going to complain.

Madara spent her morning just like she expected. First, she received replies from clan leaders from all the country. It wasn’t her idea and really, she didn’t want to at first but after a long discussion with Hashirama, the Uchiha had to admit that the village couldn’t stand for the whole country and the daimyo if only two of its multitude of clans were allies. So, she sent messages to leaders to invite them here, to Konoha, to offer them an alliance. Not to all of them, since she still had some grudges toward some of those old farts but maybe with time, she’d accept them. Or, they could come to her and beg her.

The thought made her chuckle.

Then, she listened to the reports from the different teams that came back from missions on that day. A couple of them were banal, they had to visit the civilian villages around Konoha to make sure they didn’t need anything, and that nobody was bothering them. It was her duty to ensure their security and it mattered to her. Then, teams were sent to the borders to collect the different reports from the watchers. Sure, they could have used eagles as messengers but Madara wanted to be sure the reports weren’t intercepted and to be honest, it seemed that the teams she sent were feeling quite .. important. They were feeling like their Hokage trusted them and it boosted their ego. And that was Madara’s plan.

Because she had a plan. She always had a plan, but this one was the most important she ever thought of. Madara knew well that some people didn’t accept her as the village’s commander. Some people were even planning on making her fall from the throne, because she was unworthy, or cruel, or cunning. It really had been a surprise when when she was named as Konoha’s leader, and it took her a while to actually trust the results of the votes but she spoke to Hashirama about her insecurity, about how she felt, and the Senju made her realize that .. well, she had been blind to some points.

And the most obvious one was their relationship. Since the festival, since that precious day, Hashirama and her spent so much time together. Not only to kiss and snuggle, no, Madara had been really prude at the beginning, not wanting to show herself so weak but, and she didn’t realise it before Hashirama pointed it out, their relationship changed her. Not much, she was still Madara Uchiha, feared in the five great nations but .. when she was in the village, when she was feeling safe, and in Hashirama’s presence, she unconsciously opened up a little. She was smiling more, she always seemed serene, never frowning anymore or only when something was really bothering her. Madara hadn’t even been aware of the changes but the citizens weren’t blind and step by step, they learnt to trust her, sometimes coming to her instead of Hashirama because they needed a third party to solve a problem or anything else. It made her feel quite strange in the beginning, because she couldn’t understand what changed, what made them see her in another way but, in the end, Madara was happy with her knew status.

The votes were close, and she only won by a couple of voices but there she was, doing everything she could for people to see that they didn’t make a mistake. She was gaining popularity, Hashirama kept saying, people liked her more and more but she wasn’t acting out for said popularity. No, Madara wanted to become a good Hokage, because of the dreams she had with Hashirama. She wanted to honor those cherished memories and it seemed like it was well on track.

The Hokage didn’t have many missions to assign, only easy ones around the village that she gave to the youngest teams and then, she met with the person she nominated for the security of the village. Tobirama Senju.

She knew well that the younger Senju didn’t like her and it was reciprocal. Tobirama hated the fact that she won the position instead of Hashirama, he thought that Madara wasn’t worth the title, that she manipulated people to gain power and Madara pondered whether she should kill him so he would stop talking but on the contrary, she preferred to give him one important role. It was part of her plan of course but she didn’t do it to mock the man, nor did she want to control him. She took Tobirama’s abilities into consideration and use them at best. Tobirama was a good sensor-type shinobi. He was patient, loyal and wanted to protect his kind. Well, of course he wasn’t loyal to her, but she could use his character to benefit her and it was enough. And, even if she hated to admit it, he was good with his job.

Everyday, her Security Chief had to make a report and tell her if anything was off with the village, if his own team detected anything but as always, it seemed that they were in peace with all those possible enemies. It wasn’t going to last unfortunately, there was always some idiot clan to bother them, but she hoped that Tobirama would actually tell her if anything was to happen. Of course, he wasn’t a soothsayer, he couldn’t predict the future, but after fighting against him for all this time, she knew his abilities and counted on him to warn her if they were under attack. It was risky, and of course she had a back up plan, but she really thought that showing trust in him would make him understand that they were on the same side now, that they had to work together. And Hashirama told her, once or twice, that she was proud of her about that precise point.

Later, she met with anyone who wanted to see her. She didn’t like this part much, only because it was really boring and she kept saying the same things all the time but it was alright. Madara liked to meet with the people she was protecting, she liked to get to know them, to know their name, their face, to see them smile. They weren’t as scared of her as they used to be. She remembered well that child, that she had helped back on her feet not so long ago when she fell and the poor girl ran away from her. Madara saw her again, recently and, even if the child had been still a little uncomfortable, she had been able to smile. And it made Madara feel better.

This part of the job was strangely enough what took her the most of her day. She didn’t even have the time to eat, nor did she could she go out for a walk. Her only distraction was the opened window behind her, allowing her to hear the village. She could hear them live in peace and it reminded her that she liked her new job, even when it really was boring sometimes.

In the middle of the afternoon though, she was able to take a break and she breathed a heavy sigh of relief. She spoke to the last person in her office to tell someone she needed to see them and it would take them some time, so she used it by trying to stretch her muscles, groaning as her joints creaked and she yawned. Now she really hoped she’d be able to to for a walk, maybe for a bit of training even, and do something else of this day. She loved being here but it wasn’t a reason good enough to give up on her practice.

A couple of minutes later during which Madara let her mind wonder, a knock on the door made her smile and she straightened her back, trying to look as Hokage as possible. She adjusted the hat on her head, and the robe the robes covering her body and told the other to come in.

Hashirama pushed open the door, trying her best not to smile as she spotted her lover. They weren’t supposed to see each other before the end of the day and since that boy came and to tell her Madara wanted to meet with her, the Senju had been wondering if her lover had a mission for her. Or if it was something else. But as she spotted the other, Hashirama bit her inner lip. Madara looked so serious, it couldn’t be good.

Madara loved Hashirama’s new attire. Well, first, she loved that Hashirama gave up on her lame clothes and adopted the uniform they came up with. It really was simple, for now just dark pants and a black top and Madara was thinking of the ways she could come up with to improve it. Maybe a jacket or something ? But the main idea had been to present every Konoha’s shinobi as equals and one united group just like with the forehead protectors they created. She wanted them to become Konoha’s shinobis, before Senju’s or Uchiha’s, even if she assured them that they didn’t have to give up on their identity. That’s why they still could wear their clan’s emblem.

But, and Madara always smiled when she thought so, it suited Hashirama’s frame and she found the other woman kind of cute like that. Of course, since Hashirama was the one who came up with the Hokage’s official robe, it was lame and terrible and itchy, but she was going to change it quite soon. She already had someone working on it.

Joining her hands in front of her mouth and in a playful mood, Madara looked at the other while Hashirama was bowing, only because she liked to tease.

"Ah, yes, Hashirama .." Madara greeted the other, making sure to play her role perfectly.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama ?" Hashirama asked. She wasn’t sure why she was here, she was supposed to be on a break today because of the hard mission she was on for the past two days and Madara told her plenty of times to rest and “get some tea or something”. Madara always was so serious when she was in her office that she couldn’t disobey, even when she really wanted to sneak into the other’s house and sleep in her bed.

"Yes, you’re back on duty. I have a special mission for you and it’s really important. Please, lock the door." the Hokage ordered and Hashirama obeyed. She closed the door, locked it and looked back at Madara. Now, she was getting nervous. Why was Madara looking so serious ?

"What is it, Madara ? Are we at war again ? Do I have to spy on someone ? Kill someone ?" Hashirama questioned, crossing her arms as she tried to stay calm, but it was hard. Just like anyone else, she didn’t want to go back at war, not when peace seemed finally lasting. She’d do anything for her village, for her Hokage, and the sake of that peace.

“Well ..” Madara smiled, “Not exactly ..”. Dramatically sighing and glancing at the other, the Hokage feigned some disinterest. “We’ll fuck on my desk, if you’re okay with it ..” she spoke, in a soft tone and Hashirama couldn’t believe her ears.

It couldn’t be possible, could it ? Madara, asking for .. that ? In such a place ? Sure, the door was locked and the thrill was worth the risk but she never thought her lover could offer her something like that and it made her feel gleeful.

“But, Hokage-sama, do you really think it’s prudent ?” she asked, playing along. “I mean, anyone could ..”

However, Madara wasn’t going to let the other take control and she raised her eyebrow. “I don’t think I gave you the right to speak ..” she whispered, sighing and looking away, teasing. “I’m in charge and I’m ordering you to get naked. Now.”

“Madara, you seem eager” Hashirama commented but the other interrupted her, frowning.

“That’s Hokage-sama for you.” she pointed out. Hashirama couldn’t believe it and it was hard to contain herself, but she wasn’t going to step back. Madara wanted her, right here, right now, and she wasn’t going to deceive her. And certainly not when she too wanted it to happen. Oh, how she was turned on by Madara’s robe, by her looks, even her new title. They didn’t really have the time to properly celebrate it earlier, only some lustful encounters between two meetings but that was all. And today, Madara really hoped they’d be able to have some fun. Even if it was in her office, with the possibility they could be disturbed by someone.

"Well then, Hokage-sama, shall I assist you in disrobing?" Hashirama asked softly, gracefully walking toward the desk but Madara shook her head, with a sly smile.

“Not yet.” she answered, in a playful tone. “First, you have to show me your skills, so I can make sure you’re fitted for the mission.” It was so … fun. It wasn’t her intention to make it a game at first, she really didn’t plan this, she only wanted to be with Hashirama and see where things could get them but her boredom made her change her mind and she wanted to play now.

“What should I do ?” Hashirama asked and Madara hummed softly, before smiling.

“Undress. Show me what you have to offer ..” she said, making Hashirama’s cheeks go pink but the Senju complied, getting rid of her clothes. Madara was impatient, only because Hashirama was doing it so slowly .. It felt like hours, before she finally was naked, in the middle of her office and it was the worst torture but she didn’t want to rush things. Waiting was making it even more enjoyable and when Hashirama looked up, waiting for the next order, Madara smiled.

“Come here.” she ordered, tapping on her lap. Shivering because of the cold air, even if she was sure it wouldn’t last long, Hashirama stepped forward and straddled Madara’s hips. The other’s warm hands on her back made her shiver again and she tried to resist but as soon as she looked the other in the eyes, as soon as she was caught in those dark orbits, she gave up. She really had tried to play along, to stay serious, but she couldn’t and she promptly kissed the other, enjoying Madara’s progress.

Because, and it surprised her, Madara was getting quite good. She used to be really bad at kissing in the beginning but now it was pretty nice and Hashirama loved it. She loved Madara’s lips rolling against hers, brushing them, her tongue sometimes licking her lips and her teeth biting sometimes with carefulness when she wanted to play. She was being more and more confident about their relationship and it made her happy. It was making her feel like they made the right decision, when they finally stopped doubting themselves.

Madara’s hands slowly made their way to her butt and Hashirama smiled, arching her back and looking the Hokage in the eyes. Madara’s gaze was clouded by her desire and the Senju wondered since when her friend had been fantasizing about that situation. Hashirama knew well how easily Madara could get bored sometimes, and how her mind was wandering around. Did she imagine them having sex on the desk yet ? She was sure of it.

Feeling the other’s fingers grabbing her ass tighter, Hashirama moaned but quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. She usually was quite .. noisy, especially when Madara was being so bold but she couldn’t today. Not in such a place, not when they could easily be heard and, blushing, she glanced at Madara who didn’t even look back. The Hokage only went for Hashirama’s neck, nipping it without softness and Hashirama bit her lip, trying not to show how much she actually was enjoying it. She loved when Madara was being less submissive ..

Pushing away Madara’s hat, to be able to reach her hair, Hashirama leant in for a new kiss and the Hokage hummed into the kiss. Hashirama’s body against hers, the softness of her skin, the way the other was leaning into her touch, it was making her feel wanted and Madara loved it. She had been so .. distrustful at first, she couldn’t even let the other look at her for longer than two seconds. Madara always had been sensible after all, but as time passed, as she got more comfortable, less self-conscious, she learnt to enjoy those moments and to accept the fact she loved that damn Senju.

Slowly, Hashirama’s hands then went to her clothes, making her take them off one by one and, for that precise reason, Madara hated the robe. But as soon as she got rid of it, only wearing her pants, she felt a little better and Hashirama kissed her neck, licking her skin and biting as Madara held her.

“What’s next, Hokage-sama .. ?” the Senju asked and Madara smirked, one of her hand traveling to Hashirama’s chest, as she knew the other liked her breasts to be touched and cupped. With a soft moan, Hashirama kissed her again then Madara bent down to suck on her nipple, making it as hard as she could only to tease the other before she pushed Hashirama away.

“Kneel.” she ordered, making Hashirama look so frustrated, but the Senju obeyed, kneeling between Madara’s legs and the Uchiha caressed her head, before she opened her pants and took them off, making her sandals fly through the room.

As always, Madara didn’t wear any underwear and when the detail made Hashirama cringe at first, she now really liked it and was pondering if she could do the same. It didn’t seem as unsanitary as she first thought, it looked way more comfortable and well .. For some moments when they needed quick access to each other, it was always one a layer of clothing she didn’t have to take off .. And that was a good point.

There was another point that made Hashirama think often of her lover. Something she even daydreamed about and it was embarrassing. Madara had a bush. Literally a bush between her legs. Just like her hair, Madara’s pubic hair was thick and dense. She didn’t really notice it before, but it was and the Senju couldn’t deny how erotic it was. It looked like a forest she had to tame, before she could access some kind of treasure and it made her think of her Mokuton jutsus and she laughed everytime she thought about it. But she loved it, even if sometimes she had hair on her tongue, even if it tickled her nose, she didn’t mind. And she really didn’t want Madara to get rid of it.

Looking up at her Hokage, Hashirama didn’t wait for another order and slipped her tongue between Madara’s folds, realizing how wet she was. Madara seemed just as excited as she was and the way she arched her back and moved to give her better access to her womanhood confirmed the idea. Placing her feet on the desk, her legs parted, Madara closed her eyes, one hand going to Hashirama’s head when the other went to her chest. With the help of the other, she learnt how to enjoy those caresses, the ones she preferred and it was always better with Hashirama’s hands but those precise hands were well occupied, one spreading her lips and the other holding her hair away.

Moaning softly, Madara felt her cheeks burn as Hashirama darted her tongue to her entrance and her hips moved without her consent, bucking against Hashirama’s mouth and the Senju smiled. She loved when Madara wasn’t able to control herself. She loved when the other couldn’t keep a hold on herself anymore when she always seemed so restrained.

Focusing on Madara’s clitoris, Hashirama pushed a little harder with her tongue, knowing what the other liked and the Hokage bit her lip, pushing the other away. Hashirama looked confused, at first, wondering what was the problem and Madara took a couple of seconds to try and calm her breathing. Hashirama knew well that Madara didn’t climax, she never did before, and she seemed to take quite long to do so and she never achieved it before but Hashirama was well aware that she’d give her best. Madara was going to climax from her touch, she’d make sure of it.

There was a hesitant instant and Madara stood up and pushed Hashirama on the desk, ignoring the important scrolls under Hashirama’s back. Placing herself between the Senju’s thighs, Madara kissed her idiot, holding her, doing her best to stay in contact with her lover. It felt so good, just to feel their skin rubbing against each other, their body heat from the proximity and, well .. from Hashirama’s hands on her back and butt too.

Rolling on their side, the two women continued to kiss, fondling each other’s hair. It felt so good, to be reunited, even if Hashirama’s mission had been so short. It felt so good but right to be with the other and it stayed for a couple of minutes like that. Hashirama’s hands were, again, exploring her lovers body, trying to find each and every sensitive spot, to make Madara feel the best she could and she didn’t mind if Madara was more modest. She’d learn with time.

“Mada, come over me ..” the Senju whispered in a husky tone and Madara demanded a new kiss before actually moving and she let Hashirama lead her, but was surprised when her lover made her straddle her face, head to tail. But it seemed she did the right thing, as Hashirama began to lick again, her arms around her thighs and her hands on her butt.

At first, Madara was feeling a little weird, because, well, she could feel Hashirama’s gaze on her intimate parts and it was uncomfortable but soon, the pleasure she was receiving cleared her thoughts and she closed her eyes, arching her back before thinking that she could take part of it and she leant toward the other.

Without an hesitation, Hashirama spread her legs, for Madara to do whatever she wanted and she shivered hard as she finally felt Madara’s tongue on her. It wasn’t the first time but Madara always seemed so reluctant to do so. She tried to question her lover about it but Madara wasn’t one to speak of her emotions and she just accepted it as it was.

But, just like with the kissing, Madara seemed to get better. Maybe it was just her lover trying to do her best to please her because she liked Hashirama’s reaction, or the Uchiha was only getting used to it but it felt good and Hashirama couldn’t stay so silent, even if she tried to muffled her moans. She even gasped when Madara’s finger tickled her entrance but she hummed as they entered her softly and closed her eyes but it wasn’t easy to concentrate on what she was doing when her own pleasure seemed ‘too much’.

And obviously, Madara was feeling the same, as she sat up, almost choking her lover with her butt but she couldn’t resist. Hashirama’s tongue on her was doing wonders, and the Hokage needed more. It was too good, too intense. She was bucking her hips, meeting with Hashirama’s licks, to create more friction but it wasn’t enough yet and as she felt her lover’s fingers tickling her, pushing into her, Madara moved away from her, making Hashirama groan.

She had been so close this time but Madara couldn’t lose control. It was making her feel weak.

With a sigh, the Senju then grabbed her friend’s arm, to hold her close and kissed Madara’s forehead, slowly caressing her back and resting her head on what seemed to be a mission report. She had to wait, now, until the temperature was going down a little. It was Madara’s silent demand, if they were to continue and Hashirama didn’t mind if it meant some more action later on. But Madara looked like she really was enjoying the moment, and she seemed really more comfortable than before. She only placed a shy hand on her side, but the way she was responding to the kissing, how she seemed to lean against her. It all made Hashirama feel .. loved.

After a short while, when Madara was ready to continue, ignoring the fact that they couldn’t block the Hokage’s office for so much time, Hashirama kissed her lover’s forehead and smiled.

“So, do you want to try it today .. ?” she asked softly. Madara knew well what she was talking about, she offered it a while ago now, wondering if Madara was up for it and she knew it was a little weird, that it might be uncomfortable at first, but she was only acting for Madara’s pleasure and now she knew why Madara was so .. opposed to the idea at first, she hoped she’d be able to make her apprehension go away.

In fact, when they first had sex, Madara refused to let her finger her only because she didn’t want Hashirama to find out she wasn’t exactly a virgin anymore. Not that she ever had sex with anyone else, but some harsh training once made her bleed and when she asked her caretaker about it, since her father was already gone, the old woman shamed her about it, telling her how nobody would ever want her because of it, that she wasn’t worthy anymore. It goes without saying that it only made Madara work harder to prove herself, but there was still that little scar in her mind and Hashirama had been able to ease it with much love and great care. And now, Madara even allowed her to use her fingers.

However, what she was offering wasn’t to use her fingers. During one strange night, when they both felt like talking all night long and cuddling was the best option, they talked, and talked, until Hashirama revealed one of her secret. And Madara felt so .. weird about it. Both disgusted and turned on and the mix didn’t affect her well, as she didn’t allow Hashirama to even kiss her for two days.

But after several other conversations and telling Madara that there was nothing shameful in it, the Uchiha eventually told her lover that yes, she’d like to try that. “But not today !” she added, when she had seen Hashirama’s eager look.

Today, Hashirama was proposing it again and even if the conditions weren’t the best, anybody could pop up in the office and they’d be in one really strange situation and Madara would probably kill the intruder, it was tempting, and finally, Madara added, but before Hashirama could move, she cleared her throat. “Just once.” she specified and Hashirama nodded. Madara’s rules, always ! But it wasn’t over, it seemed, with the conditions. “Don’t make it too big” the Hokage added, frowning. “And if I say stop ..”

“Then I’ll stop. Don’t worry, Madara, I know what I’m doing, I’m used to it” she proudly said but seeing Madara’s distrustful gaze, she sighed and joined her hands, behind the Uchiha’s back. “Don’t worry” she said again, kissing Madara’s lips and the smaller woman sighed and nodded.

Madara shivered hard when she felt something touch her back. Her first reflex should have been to kick it away, to burn it down, but she didn’t move. She had to trust Hashirama on that one, even if it was triggering some strong emotions. She wasn’t feeling in danger but .. All this time, Hashirama’s mokuton always had been a weapon, not some sort of sexual toy.

She couldn’t look down because Madara didn’t know if she wasn’t going to stop the other if she did so. The only thing she wanted to look at was Hashirama’s face and the Senju smiled, holding her lover close. With a soft hand, she made Madara lift her leg, to place it over her hips, as they both were lying on the side and she kissed her, to try and make her relax. It wasn’t going to work well if Madara was all tensed up.

Gasping, as she finally felt something poke her entrance, Madara opened her eyes again, intently watching Hashirama who moved the vine until it was penetrating her. It wasn’t really big, she could barely feel it and she wasn’t moving it yet but it was just like Hashirama described when they spoke about it. It wasn’t hard, more like flaccid and it didn’t hurt.

Slowly, it moved out and when it came in again, it was bigger. Not much and Madara frowned, biting her lip. “Make it bigger ..” she asked and Hashirama giggled.

“How big .. ?”

Shrugging, because she had no idea how she’d like it, and blushing hard for actually wanting to continue, Madara looked away in embarrassment and Hashirama pushed her Hokage on her back, parted Madara’s legs and positioned herself in between, kissing her as she used something bigger on the other woman.

Madara seemed surprised at first because of the size of it. Hashirama made sure to keep it smaller than hers, as she was pleasuring the two of them at the same time, and the same rhythm, but seeing how Madara was arching her back, her nails digging in her back, she understood that it was enough.

It was the first time Madara felt like that. It was different than fingers, really, and she already was thinking about doing it again when they’d have some time. She understood now why her depraved Senju liked it so much and she understood her perversion. For a moment she even wondered if it was how sex with a man would feel but the thought disappeared as Hashirama kissed her, caressing her chest and murmuring her name. She wasn’t going to have sex with anyone else but Hashirama.

After a few minutes, Hashirama even slipped a hand between their body, to rub her clit and Madara bit her lip hard as she tried not to moan but in the end, she gave up. She didn’t care anymore if people heard her, if they imagined what she was doing and with whom she was going it. She didn’t even care if someone saw them. She was the Hokage for fuck’s sake and she could do anything she wanted. And right now, she wanted Hashirama.

The wood’s rhythm intensifies and Hashirama nuzzled her neck while she was arching her back, making some scrolls fall of the desk. Oh, it felt so good and Hashirama, endlessly moaning her name, was just as erotic as the rest of the scene and the gods might not like it but she wasn’t going to stop now. No, this time, she’d trust her lover and let her control her body and its reactions, even if she wasn’t so comfortable with it. It only was because she had no idea what was going to happen, Hashirama only talked about some kind of explosion and it made Madara hesitant about the whole thing.

But today, all she cared about was Hashirama’s body against her, her hot breath making her skin burn, the lustful look in her eyes and her fantastic kekkei genkai. Because, Madara couldn’t lie. They’d use it again in that perverted way. They’d do it again and again, she was even sure she could take bigger than that, rougher too. Hashirama was making if soft and gentle because it really was her first time but Madara already knew that the more they’d do it, the better it would feel.

Hashirama moved a bit, moving her hips up, meeting with her jutsu’s movements and kissed Madara again. “I-I’m going to ..” she whispered, biting her lip as she didn’t want to make so much noise and Madara looked curiously at the other, curious and fascinated by what was happening, and Hashirama cried, tears gathering in her eyes as it felt so much better than she was used to.

Breathless, she then rested her body on Madara’s, trying her best not to spoil her friend’s pleasure as she continued to use her jutsu on her and the Uchiha wondered if it was normal, if she didn’t have her “explosion” yet. But as Hashirama continued, resting on her side and kissing her with a soft smile. She was still working on her, her fingers caressing her clit without failing and her free hand on her chest, with soft and light touches. It felt strange at first, because Hashirama seemed so keen on making her reach that state and Madara first thought it was useless, that maybe it wasn’t possible for her, that she was too old for that.

Until she gave up on her apprehension and it came. Probably not as hard as Hashirama wanted, but she moaned and gasped for air and dug her fingers into the Senju’s skin and she was trembling, feeling her insides clench around that damn jutsu.

Holding her lover against her, Hashirama slowly made the branch retreat and disappear, before snuggling against Madara with a smile. She was proud. Of herself, yes, but it wasn’t the only thing that was making her feel so good. For the first time, Madara actually showed her trust, by giving her whole body into her hands without pushing her away and it was amazing. It only showed how Madara loved her and Hashirama hoped it was going to last. She hoped they’d be able to stay together until the end of days.

Slowly recovering from their intense moment, the two women continued to kiss, to caress each other’s body as they didn’t want to part yet. The rest of the world didn’t exist anymore, they didn’t even think of the consequences, if someone was to see them in such a position on that precise desk, but they knew they couldn’t just stay here and Madara was the first one to more.

Ignoring the strange ticklish feeling between her legs, she stood up, slowly got dressed and sat on the throne, adjusting the hat on her messy hair, now even knowing what to say about all this. She couldn’t admit she wanted to do it again yet. Hashirama would probably tease her and she didn’t like it. She didn’t want to be mad at her Senju so quickly after this precious moment. But Hashirama didn’t want to move just yet and she continued to look at her lover, lying on her side, on those important scrolls with that cute smile of her.

“Anything else, Hokage-sama .. ?” she asked softly, shifting her hips in a teasing way and Madara nodded.

“Ah, yes, Hashirama ..” she smiled, standing up to find that damn scroll on the desk, caressing, on her way, her lover’s butt. “I have a mission for you ..”

“Does it includes more tests for my abilities .. ?” Hashirama questioned, rolling on her back while caressing her belly, one hand slowly going down toward her womanhood. It made Madara genuinely smile, as she too would be quite ready for a second round.

The Hokage leant toward Hashirama, to kiss her pubics but she shook her head, forcing the scroll into her hand. “Not quite. A clan leader is going to arrive, tonight so we can discuss a possible alliance and I want you to welcome him in my name because I have the gathering with the Senju and Uchiha’s officers about the possibility of creating an elite squad.” she nodded and seeing Hashirama’s smile fade made her chuckle, as she went back to sit but Hashirama slowly stood up, gathered her clothes to dress again and bowed her head.

“You can count on me, Hokage-sama.” she smiled softly, proud that Madara was accepting her idea to invite other clans in Konoha. “I’ll take my leave now, if you don’t need me anymore.”

Madara nodded, trying to tidy the mess on her desk, and order them in terms of importance. But, as Hashirama was about to unlock the door, ready to prepare her mission, the Hokage cleared her throat.

“Ah, by the way ..” she called out, without looking up. “When you’re done with the mission, come to my home. We .. I’ll make sure your abilities are fit for my needs ..” Madara said, a faint pink flush on her cheeks and Hashirama smiled, unrestrained and looked back at Madara over her shoulder.

“It will be my pleasure, Hokage-sama ..” she whispered, lust in her eyes and she left the room, under Madara’s eager look. Oh, they were going to have fun, that was quite obvious. But, it was making them closer and closer and ..

It felt so right …


End file.
